house of eating disorder
by djpes
Summary: Jerome get a eating disorder
1. Chapter 1

Jerome was sitting in class waiting for the others to show up he was uselessly was one of the last to turn up for class but he got there early to set up prank before look up above the teacher desk there was a huge net fully of feathers and to the left there was a water gun full of glue clever hiding in between the books at were on the near by shelf. He had it all link up to a controller he hid in his pocket. He brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door opening he twist around to see who it was it was Mara not that he was surprised she was always the first to arrive in class.

"Jerome what are you doing here is early?"asked Mara clearly surprised to see him

"I just love learning"repelled Jerome give his cocky smile

Mara raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest "what are you up to this time?" asked Mara trying to keep a straight face as much as she hate to admit it she enjoyed his pranks not that she would tell him this

"Mara am hurt what make you think am up to something"said Jerome put his hands on his heart still smiling

Mara let out a small chuckle "because your king of the prankster" said Mara

"your wrong am the emperor" said Jerome making both them burst out laughing. they both stop laughing when Amber'Fabian'Nina'Patrica'Alfie and Mick and the rest of the class.

"What are you two laughing that asked Nina in her cheerfully voice as she and Fabian took there seats

"nothing "said Jerome winking at Mara

"Yeah nothing" said Mara as she took her seat in the middle of the room when miss Andrews come in

"aright class let begin the lesson" she said sitting down at her desk "all aright just keep going over your text books"she ordered taking a drink from her coffee mug.

Mara look over at Jerome he still hadn't done any thing yet and the class was about to finsh she was really confused "I wonder whats he planning to do she thought to her self as she counted on with her work

Jerome was watching the clock waiting for the bell to ring so he could execute his prank so he could slip out of class before the teacher can react because he know they would blame him straight way they used to blame him and Aifie before he start to hang out with Fabian Nina and the was sad that his friend ditch him for them not that he would tell anyone this he brought out of thoughts by the bell "show time"he said under his breath.

Jerome waited in tell he was right next to the door before he took the controller from his pocket and pressed the button and ran out the class room just as he turned the corner he heard laughing and Miss Andrews scream his name "yes am the best prankster ever"he said to himself as he ran to his next class.

* * *

That the end of the day Jerome want straight back to the house he know that he would be the only one there since Mara was helping Mick train and the rest would be sneaking around the school for some reason. As the entered the house he was stop by Trudy standing in front of the stairs

"How was school today sweet heart?"said Trudy smiling

fine"said Jerome as he smiled back he loved Trudy she was like mother to him since parents dumped him here when he was five only she was the care taker when he was five and she kept quit about him being here since he was five that because he didn't want the others to know

"That good where are the others"? said Trudy

Mara and Mick are training and am not sure about the others am going to room repelled Jerome

"ok dinner will be ready in a hour"said Trudy walking to the kitchen to start dinner

"cool see you then" he said heading to his room where he laid on his bed trying to think off a new prank. he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Trudy shout his name he look at his watch and saw that an hour had already passed he must have been really lost in his thoughts not to notice the time so he jump off his bed and ran down the hall to the table where everyone was all ready sitting down so he sat down next to Patrica and Mick and start to put food on his plate

"wow i think you got a plenty of food there fatty"said Patrica sarcastically

Jerome just give his cocky smile but inside he was screaming am really fat.

Jerome stayed quit the rest of the meal and pushed his food around but know one noticed after dinner Jerome ran up to his room and locked the door and undressed in front of the the mirror. He was shocked at what he saw he had a huge belly man boobs double chins and chubby cheeks how did i let my self get like this he thought to him self as he pinched the nonexistent fat on his stomach

"I will fix this"he promised him self as a single tear rolled down his face he stayed there for 10 mints in tell he heard bang on the door

"Jerome hurry I need get ready for bed" yelled Fabain as he bang on the door

"yeah I will be done in a mint " said Jerome as he put his clothes back on as he open the door to let fabian in

"Thanks said Fabian as he pushed passed Jerome

Jerome didn't reply he just ran in to his room and jump on his bed and what to sleep dreaming of ways to loose weight.

* * *

please leave your reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome woke up early the only noise in the room was Alfie snoring Jerome shook his head and start to sneak around the room getting ready for school. When he was done he left his room shutting the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up walk down the hall way to the living room the whole house was deadly quiet since everyone was still sleeping "this is so creep"he said to himself as he sat down on the couch turn on the tv as he waited for the others to wake up.

A hour and a half later Jerome heard someone come down the stair Jerome turn around to see who it was it was Trudy still dressed in her pjs

"Jerome what are you doing up so early?"asked Trudy clearly shocked to see him up this early

"I was able to get to sleep"lied Jerome well it wasn't really a lie he could never get back to sleep when he was woke up so it was more like a half truth.

"oh am sorry you want any breakfast?"asked Trudy

"Am not hungry"replied Jerome trying to keep his stomach from growling

"Well at a first " said Trudy as she want in to the kicken to get breakfast ready for the others

even Trudy thinks i am fat Jerome thought to himself as he shook his head to rid of the terrible thought

It didn't take long for the others to start coming down the stairs and sat that the table Jerome tried to look away but the smell of pancakes run up his noise he quickly got up a run out the front door no one noticed as they were to busse eating there breakfast Jerome ran in tell he was at the school he was completely out of breath so he sat under a tree to catch his breath

He just sat there for a few mints in tell he heard the voices of his house mates coming so he quickly got up and lend on the tree in tell he saw his house mates walking passed so he deiced to join them he walking behind Nina and Fabian Nina turn around to face him

"Jerome are you ok your face is all red"said Nina reaching out with her hand to feel if he had a fever

Jerome pushed her hand way "Am fine said Jerome as he look in to Nina eyes full of concern Then he faced Fabian who look annoyed that him.

"well if your not you should tell us ok"said Nina

"yeah sure" said Jerome as he ran off in to the school "this is going to be a long day"he said under his breath

Nina and Fabian was still stand outside the school "why are you so nice to Jerome he so annoying and selfish?"said Fabian

"have you ever heard of the saying don't judge a book by it cover"said Nina has she entered the school Fabian just shook his head and followed her in to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome sat in his last class of the day he wasn't really paying attention he was writing in his notebook all the ways he could loses was brought out of his thoughts when a textbook was slammed on his table

"Mr Clarke your were not paying attention were you"asked Mr Winkler

"eh"said Jerome trying to come up with answer he uselessly could come up with a quick answer but for some reason he couldn't come up with one.

"As i thought you got detention" said Mr Winkler as he want back to teaching the class

just great Jerome thought to him self and want back to writing in his notebook

An hour and a half later Jerome walk through the house door he could hear talking and laughing coming from the dinner really didn't want to eat and pretend to be himself so he tiptoed down the hall to get to his on the way to his room he noticed at the bathroom door was open he was about to turn away when something caught his eye he bent under the sink and pulled out a old dusty scale.

"Why is everything in this house so old would it kill Victor to buy some new stuff"Jerome said as he laid the scale on the floor making dust from the scale pop up and hit Jerome in the face he waved his hand to get the dust out of his face when at was done he step on the scale and waited for the number to stop it stop on a 130 pounds his made Jerome want to scream but stop himself he didn't want the others to hear he hoped off the scale and put it back under the sink

after put the scale back Jerome want to his room he grabbed his notebook and wrote down his weight and hid it under his bed and start to push ups and sit ups for a whole hour in tell he exhausted he had sweat dripping down his face but he was to tried to care he just dropped down on his bed and fell to sleep straight away.

at the dinner table everyone was haven dinner Nina look up from her plate see could see everyone but Jerome "hey were Jerome"asked Nina

"I think he had like detention or something" said Amber

"Amber at was like two hours ago"said Fabian shaking his head

"Well he Jerome he probably up in his room coming up with a new prank" said Patricia what made everyone turn to Alfie

"I don't know said Alfie with a mouth full of food

"Alfie that so gross" said Amber as she grabbed a plate and put lots of food on it and turn to leave the room.

"were are you going" asked Nina looking confused

"going to give Jerome some food he wasn't at lunch to day and am pretty sure he wasn't here at breakfast"said Amber as see turn back around to head to Jerome room

Nina smiled for a girl who act like she like she as has no brain she can be rally smart sometimes Nina thought to her self and want back to eating.

Amber got to Jerome door she knock on his door but there was no answer so she just let her self in she saw him sleep on his bed with the cover on the floor "aw that so cute"said Amber as she put the food down on the table and pick up the cover and put it on Jerome she then bent down and give him a kiss on the forehead she was surprised to find full of sweat she placed her hand on his head he felt really warm that at her mother hen side come out as she ran back down hall what was really difficult to do in heels.

"Hey Trudy i think Jerome is sick" said Amber sitting back down at the table

"whats wrong with him " asked Trudy doing the washing up

"he has a bit of a fever"said Amber clearly worried

"thanks for tell me i will check on him when he wake up said Trudy

"cool"said Amber as she start to eat but couldn't get rid of the feeling at something was wrong.

* * *

**thanks for the review and tell me who would you like to find out about his eating disorder first **


	4. Chapter 4

Jerome look around all he could see was pitch black in tell seven people appeared they were all his fellow house mates.

"whats going on "shouted Jerome look at all of them

the one at looked like Mara come forward and start to push Jerome "We dont want you there you fat freak shouted Mara as she pushed Jerome over making the others to laught at him.

"Why are you doing" this shouted Jerome

"because we don't care about you no one dose why do you think you mum dumped you here and why Alfie stop hang out with you and at you have no friends" Shouted Nina with a huge grin on her face and with at Nina and the other turn in to a pack of wolfs with huge black eyes and teeth as sharp as knives and leap at Jerome pining him to the floor "night night" said one of the wolfs as he slashed it claws at him

Jerome bolt up from his bed sweating and still shaking from his dream it took a couple of mints to figure out that he was in this room he tried to clam his self down so he wont wake up Alfie. he quickly remembered some breathing excursive from health class he breathed in and out in tell he was clam after at he laid down on his bed and look up at the calling knowing he could not go back to sleep so he just laid back and waited for his alarm clock to go off.

five hours later Jerome was still waiting for his alarm to go off so he pick up his phone and looked at the date it said it was Saturday they didn't need to set there alarms "man how could i forget it was Saturday Jerome thought to himself as he got off his bed and got ready for the day.

Jerome walk down the hall he could hear voices coming from the table he quickly sneaked passed he was almost to the door when he felt hand on his shoulder he turn around to see Amber

"Hey Jerome you feeling any better asked Amber

"eh i was never sick "said Jerome a little confused

"All yeah a forget to tell you i come check on you when you never come down for dinner you were sweating and had a fever"said Amber placing a hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

Jerome pushed her hand away "am fine and tell Trudy that am going out "said Jerome as he walk towards the door.

"what about breakfast"said Amber a little worried

"not hunger said Jerome as he walk out the door and pulled out his phone to call a taxi.

Amber walk back to the table were the rest of sibuna was sitting going over there most recent clue "Hey what i miss said Amber as she sat down next to Nina

"we just translated the last clue said Fabian

"well what is it "said Amber jumping up and down

"clam down it says that who joker and insecurities is the key said Nina reading the clue

"i have no clue what that means said Alfie

"hmm maybe it Jerome it did say the joker" said Amber

"yeah but Jerome not insecurities" said Patricia

"i guess"said Amber as she want back to thinking the the others.

Jerome got out of the taxi and paid the driver he was out side the gym at the town had he walk up his stomach scream for him to eat but he ignored it and want to work out.

Jerome come out of the gym eight hours later he was exhausted he was about to call a taxi when idea come to his mind and he start to jog back home a hour later he come threw the house door the house was empty it was weird but he run straight to the bathroom he pulled out the scale to weigh himself it read 128 pounds " i only lost two pounds" he scream to himself

"i will just need to try harder he said to himself as he put away the scale and went to the living room where he just laid down and watched tv trying to ignored the hunger felt.

* * *

**PLEAS LEAVE YOUR REVIWE **


	5. Chapter 5

A hour later Nina and the others come threw the door they had been at the library trying to find out if they could find a answer. But they couldn't find one so they decide to go back home as they entered the living room they saw Jerome on the couch watching tv.

"hey "said Jerome given them his cocky smile

"hey"they all said

"you guys want to watch tv"said Jerome

"no thanks were all going to my room"said Nina as she lead the others to her.

Jerome want back to watching tv but all he could think was "They never want to hang out with me"then voice pop in to his head tell him he was fat worthless and on shook his head to get rid of the voice and start to flick throw the channels but there was nothing on so he deiced to go to his room to work out when he got there he lock his door and start to to do his workout.

An hour and a half later Jerome heard a knock on the door he quickly got up and wiped the sweat off his face "come in"said Jerome trying to act normal.

it was Mara "Hey Trudy says at dinner ready" said Mara as she walk down the hall

"err"said Jerome he didn't want to eat put he know he would have to sit that the table since all know he was wake maybe he could find away get away with not eating he start to walk down the hall with every move he made his muscles ached and screamed for him to stop but he kept going it take a lot longer than normal but he finally got to the table were everyone was all ready sitting down he slow took his seat.

he stared at his food it look so yummy and his belly was screaming for him to eat but he just couldn't do it so he just pushed his food around on his plate in tell everyone left the table he quickly got up and pushed his food in the the bin and washed his plate.

he want to his room he was so tired and his whole body was sore when he got to his bed he just collapsed on his bed.

The sibuna were back in Nina room "Hey guys did you see Jerome at dinner he was just pushing is food around" asked Amber worried

"yeah i noticed it too said Nina Patrica just nodded

"your worrying over nothing right Alfie" said Fabian

"yeah there nothing wrong said Alfie smiling

"am not so sure he been acting weird well weirder an uselessly"said Nina Amber and Patrica nodded agreeing with Nina

"fine if it make you feel better we all keep an on him "said Fabian

* * *

**please leave your review **


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome woke up early again not that he had been able to sleep much because of the deep hunger he felt in his stomach he need some thing in it just to ease the pain he felt so he walk in to the kitchen to find something to stop the pain he felt. He open the fridge to look in it most the food was unhealthy so he deiced on a diet coke cola he gulp it all down it help a little bit his stomach didn't hurt as much and his body felt less sore but he felt guilty so deiced to go on run to burn of the fat he felt developing on his stomach so he rushed out the door make sure to be quit so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

an hour later the rest of the house were eating breakfast

"Hey were is Jerome "said Amber

"He wanst in are room when i woke up"said Alfie with a mouth full of pancakes

"Alfie how many times do we have to tell you not to speak with your mouth it gross"said Fabian

Just as Alfie was about to reply they all heard the door open and saw Jerome walk past "hey want some breakfast"said Nina

"am not hunger"said Jerome as he walk down the hall to the bathroom

"well can have them"asked Mick earning a elbow to the ribs from Mara

Amber got up to go get Jerome "hey were are you going "asked Nina

"going to get Jerome he too skinny to skip meals said Amber

"am coming with you Jerome can be stubborn"said Paterca as she got up to follow Amber down the hallway

In the bathroom Jerome pulled out the old scale to weigh him self he held his breath as he waited for the number to stop it finely stop on 125 pounds Jerome step off the scale and look in the mirror he couldn't believe what he saw he was even fatter than before he want to smash the mirror but didn't that would give him unwanted attention.

Jerome jump when he heard someone knock on the door he quickly put he scale back where it was and unlocked the door to see Amber and Patricia standing out side the bathroom.

"wow you two going to the bathroom together"said Jerome with huge grin on his face so they wouldn't see how upset he was

"no at gross we come to get you to come to breakfast"said Amber

"am not going"said Jerome

"yes you are"said Amber her mother hen side coming out

"no am not"said Jerome

"yes you are"said Jerome

Patrica was starting to get a annoyed so she pulled Jerome down to the floor and pinned him down

"so this how you feel about me"said Jerome given a huge grin

"in you dreams slimball i will let you up if you come to breakfast "said Patrica with a smug grin

"fine"said Jerome he know they could be there all day if he didn't agree plus he could just run when she got off

Patrica got off him he was about to make a run for it but Amber must of know what was planing because she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the table once he sat down next Mick and Amber shoved a plate with three pancakes covered in honey Jerome wait in tell Amber was buys talking to Nina and Fabian he turn to mick

"hey Mick want my pancakes"said Jerome

"yeah sure "said Mick place Jerome pancakes on to his plate

Jerome waited in a few mints in tell he left so they think he had eaten his pancakes he had a huge smile on his face unaware that three sets of worried eyes were following him .

* * *

**he got out of eating again but he will have to eat sooner or later pleas leave your reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

Jerome was watching TV when Mara and Mick sat down to watch TV they didn't notice he was there and start to make out

"Guys that gross" said Jerome laughing

"sorry"said Mare as she start blush

"it find i was about to go out but next time check if anyone there before you start make out"said Jerome as he got up to leave he was planing on going out before the two love birds start to gross him out he need to get out the house what happen at breakfast was to close so he deiced to stay away from house as long as possible.

Jerome left the house no real plan of where to go he deiced to go for a jog two hours later is vision was starting to blur so he turn around to go home when he got there he found all his house mates getting ready for something.

"hey where everyone going" asked Jerome

"where going out for lunch in town you want to come?"asked Amber as she help Mara with her hair

Jerome was panicking inside but kept his his cool "no thanks am not hunger "said Jerome

"suit your self "said Amber as she and Mara join the others at he door just as she was leaving she turn "there some left over pancakes on the table if you get hunger later on"said Amber as she turn back around and rushed out the door to catch up with her friends

Jerome look that the table where the pancakes where "hmm maybe one wouldn't hurt"he said to himself as he took a seat at the the table and start to eat before he could stop himself he had three guilt flood in to him as he jump up and ran to the bathroom he look in the mirror

"no wonder am so fat"said Jerome then the toilet caught his eye he know what he had to do he bent down over the toilet and stuck his finger down his throat it took him a couple of times in tell he was sick he kept doing in tell nothing but stomach acid come was finally happy all of it was out of his stomach.

He got up and flashed the toilet to get rid of his sick and then he used mouthwash to get rid of the sick that was in his mouth he felt a lot better but at the sometime he felt really tried so he want to to couch to sleep since it was closer than his room in seconds he was out like a light.

In the restaurant Nina and the others were eating but Amber was lost in her thoughts.

"eh Amber are you ok "asked Nina

"yeah am just worried about Jerome he all noticed something wrong with him well the ones that have a brain have"said Amber pointing at Fabian and Alfie and Mick

"yeah am noticed that to "said Mara as Nina and Patricia nodded agree with her

"i still don't think there any thing wrong with him"said Fabian

"yeah i agree with Fabian"said Alfie

"yeah he Jerome he probably up to something"said Mick

"i think we should keep a close eye on him"said Nina

"fine"all three boys said as they want back to eating an hour and a half later the arrived back at the house where they found a sleeping Jerome on the couch.

"at so cute"said the four girls what cause the three boys to roll there eyes

"Mick can you carry Jerome to his room"asked Mara

"why do i have to do it why not Fabian or Alfie Jerome not even heavy "said Mick

"eh because your stronger than us"said Fabian with a huge grin

"you bet am"said Mick as he pick up Jerome and took him to his room Mick dumped Jerome on his bed and want to join the other.


	8. Chapter 8

**to answer question h5mixerfan some people with anorexia believe they are getting fatter when there real losing weight thanks for the reviews**

* * *

Jerome wake up in his bed a little confused he fell to sleep on the couch now he was on his bed "someone must have brought me up probably broke there back doing it"Jerome thought to himself then he heard Victor give his pin drop speech and Know Alfie would be coming in the room any moment now so he closed his eyes and fake snored and he was right Alfie come in and jump on his bed Jerome waited in tell he heard Alfie loud snoring

He got off his bed and quietly tiptoed out of his room trying to think of something to do he deiced to go up in to the attic he never been up there before but he seen Amber Fabian Patricia Nina and Alife so he bent down to pick the lock on the attic and in no time the door open he walk up the steps but when he got to the top the room start spin around and he passed out.

Jerome wake up he pushed himself off the floor "man what time is it"he said to himself as the pulled out phone the time on it said 9 o'clock

Jerome sneak back down "i hope that never happen again " he thought as he as he got to the ground floor of the house he found everyone ready to go to school Amber come up to him with a piece of toast in her hands

"here you missed breakfast now come on were going to be late"said Amber passing him the piece of toast and pulled him towards the rest of them of the house who where waiting for them

"eh thanks"said Jerome as he tired to get out of Amber steel grip

they were all walking to school Amber and Nina and the sibuna members were in front while Jerome hang at the back with Mara and Mick Jerome still had the toast in his hand

"eh Jerome are going to eat it or carry it around all day"asked Mara

"eh yeah"said Jerome taking a bit as soon as he did that guilt flood his stomach he calmed him self down he could just throw it up when he got to school.

when they got to school Jerome want straight to the school bathroom he made sure that no one was there so he want in to stall and stick his finger down his throat to his surprised threw up much easier than last time "i must be getting better that this"he thought to himself he jump when he heard a knock on the door

"Jerome you ok" asked Mick

Jerome quickly got up and wiped the sick from his mouth and open the door "yeah i was just a little sick"said Jerome

"you should go back to the house i will tell the teacher that your sick"said Mick

"thanks"said Jerome as he left the bathroom

Mick stood there thinking maybe i should tell the girls about this nah he just sick nothing to worrier about" he thought as he left for class

* * *

**please leave your reviews **


	9. Chapter 9

Jerome didn't go straight back to the house even if being sick as a good excuses to get out eating later on but right now he didn't even want think about eating right now he wondered what they the rest house was doing in class right now" there probably glad am not there so they don't need to look at mu horrible fat body"Jerome thought to himself as he pushed himself off the bench and head towards the house.

When he got to the house it was empty he know Trudy would be out shopping and Victor well he wasn't sure what that guy got up to so he want up to his room to workout for a bit.

Mick walk in to class and sat down next to Mara Nina who was sitting in front turn around "hey were Jerome "asked Nina

"he sick in the bathroom so i told him to home"said Mick

"wait Jerome did what he was told that wired he really must sick"said Mara

"yeah"said Nina as she turn back around and start to do her work in tell Fabian brought her out of her work

"we still need to find out what that clue means"said Fabian

"we got drama in a wee bit and we need to go in groups at will be the perfect time"said Nina

"yeah good idea" said Fabian

meanwhile in the house Jerome had just finished his workout he pulled out his notebook and want to the bathroom where he pulled out the scale to weigh himself he step on to it and waited for the number to stop it finally stop at 120 pounds he step off and wrote it down in his notebook "man am so gross"he thought to himself as he heard the front door being open so he went down the hall to see who it was it was Trudy.

"Jerome what are you doing here you should be in school sweetheart"said Trudy

"i was sick at school so i just come back here"said Jerome

Trudy placed her hand on his forehead to feel for a fever "hmm you a bit of a fever you go up to your room and i will check on you later dear" said Trudy

"cool thanks Trudy "said Jerome as he walk down the hall to his room smiling

back at school everyone was in drama class all the sibuna had going in to a group to talk about the clue

"so dose anyone have any ideas"said Patricia look at the clue

"i still think it could Jerome because of the whole joker thing"said Amber

"no it cant be him Jerome to cocky to be insecure but he as been acting wired"said Patricia stroking her chin

"this clue is to hard "said Alfie

"hmm well give it a few weeks and if we cant find any there answers we will go with Amber idea but i still don't think it Jerome "said Fabian

"yeah sure "they all said as they want back to work

* * *

**plesae leave your review **


	10. Chapter 10

Jerome wake up shivering "why is it so cold"he thought as he pulled covers of himself he was surprised to find that Alfie was already gone so he got up and start to get ready for school once he was dressed he look in the mirror all he saw was rolls of fat come from under his top "i cant go to school like this"he said as he grabbed a top and put it over one he already had on to hid his fat he look back in the mirror there was still some fat sticking out "this is the best it going to get"he said to himself as he left his room

when he got down the hall he saw that the rest of the household were sit down that the table no one seemed to notice him so he deiced to sneak passed them he was almost to the door when his path was blocked by Amber

"hey Jerome you feeling better"asked Amber

"yes"said Jerome

"so where you going school dose not start like for half an hour "said Amber

"eh i was planing going for a run" said Jerome trying to get pass Amber

"well have you had breakfast yet said Amber still blocking Jerome

"yes"said Jerome

"your lying "said Amber

"no am not"said Jerome not looking her in the eye

"well i will just ask the others "said Amber with a smug smile as she pulled Jerome towards the table

"they guys have you seen Jerome eating breakfast "asked Amber

"no"they all repelled

Jerome know he was beat as took his seat that the table he grabbed one piece of toast and eat it really slowly once he was done he want to the bathroom to get rid of it when he got to the bathroom he bent over the toilet and throw up but his time the guilt and self hate didn't go away this time.

Out of the corner off his eye he spot a piece of glass he bent down and pick it up and ran it a cross his skin on his arm causing blood to flow from it a long with the guilt and self hate Jerome watch the blood flow for a mint in tell he heard a knock on the door

"Jerome hurry up were going to be late "said Mara

"be out in a second "said Jerome as he start to clean up the cuts and hid the piece of glass and left for school

That night Amber couldn't sleep she was to worried about Jerome she know something was wrong with him she just didn't know what.

Amber pulled out her laptop and want on Google to look up a diagnosis for her friend but what to type in to the search tried to think she had noticed that Jerome hair look brittle the shine was completely gone and instead was dull and lifeless skin was also very dry from what she noticed earlier and there was the whole eating and exercise she typed in over exercise ,not eating a lot,and dry skin and hair she pressed the enter button and waited a few seconds for her answer.

In just one second she got it

Amber eyes widened ,her mouth forming a perfect "O"in shock fear and disbelief "it cant be...

"oh my god"

* * *

**cliffhanger please leave your reviews **


	11. Chapter 11

Amber stared at her computer screen unable to move her eyes felt her breath knocked out of her and she was just in a state of shock she look away rubbing her eyes and looked back think what she saw was due to being groggy but it was still the some

Anorexia Nervous

"oh my god" Amber repeated again her voice barely a whisper she clicked on the article and read it trying to make sense of read the symptoms: Deliberate self-starvation with weight loss,fear of gaining weight,refusal to eat or skipping meals,denial of hunger,wearing baggy clothes,constant exercising,sensitivity to cold temperatures,loss of scalp hair,and think they are fat when the person is really too thin.

Amber wanted to cry Jerome did all of that well except the last one because Jerome didn't think he was fat

Right?

Amber tried to imagine what Jerome look like earlier on but couldn't paint a clear picture in her head she will just have to wake until decided she wanted to read everything she could so she know what to look for when Jerome woke up. People with Anorexia often have certain rituals they do such as eating certain foods first,not eating in front of others or cutting food in to smaller pieces. They may exercise frequently until fatigued. The most obvious sign is that they see themselves as fat even if are dangerously thin. People also tend to stay away from friends and family and are often in a lethargic depressed state. They are always cold from losing body mass they may also wear baggy clothes to either hide a thin body or more common hiding a "overweight"body. Amber gulped Jerome had just cut his food a few days ago he wore baggy clothes every day he layered cloths and never hang out with rest of the house any more Amber want to be sick one her friends could be dying and she hadn't noticed until now.

how long have this been going on?how skinny was Jerome now?

Amber continued to reading paying attention to every detail. how would she face Jerome tomorrow? what would she say? would the others believe her? would Jerome listen?Did Jerome want questions continued to plague her as she read the article. She felt a drop of water hit her arm and realized she was crying when Amber couldn't take any more she shut her computer down and laid down on her pillow tears still flowing that when she realized

only she know the other six were clueless she deiced to wait in tell morning to tell everyone.

That morning Amber woke up early to round up her friends she want to Nina and Patrica room first she knock and entered

"guys meet me in my room"said Amber

"Why "asked Patrica as she rubbed her eyes

"it importing"said Amber as she want down stairs to get the boys she knocked on Fabian and Mick door and entered to waking up Fabian

"Fabian wake Mick up and meet me in my room"ordered Amber

"yeah sure"said Fabian kind of confused

Amber then want to Jerome and Alfie room Amber knock quietly not want to wake up jerome when she open the door she saw Alfie waking up

"Alfie can you follow me to my room"asked Amber

"yeah sure "said Alfie as he got up when they got Amber room they found the there five already there

"Amber what was so imported that you had to wake up up"said Mick

"eh i think Jerome has an eating disorder"said Amber

"WHAT"shouted everyone

"Jerome dose not have an eating disorder"said Patrica anger clearly on her face

"yeah that rare in guys "said Fabian

"rare yes but not impossible"said Amber

"am leaving come on everyone"said Patrica everyone got up and fellowed her

Fine i will confront him my self Amber thought as she want down the stairs when she got to Jerome room she open the door to find Jerome getting up

"hey want to knock next time"said Jerome

"oh Jerome"said Amber as she rushed and hug him

"what was at for"said Jerome pulling away from the hug

"Jerome i know "said Amber

"know what"said Jerome trying to keep clam

"that you have an eating disorder"said Amber

"no i don't said Jerome

"yes you do please eat something for me"begged Amber

"god i know am fat just get lost"said Jerome

if Amber had been clam she would heard that but she anger "fine kill your self i don't care any more shouted Amber as she stormed off leaving Jerome with a single tear running down his face.

* * *

**please leave your reviews **


	12. Chapter 12

Jerome want in to the bathroom and lock it and start to cry"Why am i such a fat loser "Jerome said to himself has he bent down to pull out the scale and weigh himself it landed on a 110 .He want to throw the scale a cross the room but stop himself he know the others know something was up with him and drawing unwanted attention to him self would not help his cause.

so he decided to do his new hobby he want to get the piece of glass that he hid under the bent under the sink to get it the piece was wet but would still do the got up and went to sit down next to the wall When he was comfy he slid the piece of glass a cross the white pale skin and watched as the blood poured out of the cut "this what i get for being a fat fuck up"said to himself just then there was a knock on the door Jerome quickly got up ignoring the dizziness he felt when he stood up he put the scale back and hid the glass again he open the door to see Alfie

"Alfie you want in"asked Jerome

"eh no i come to find you"said Alfie

"why"asked Jerome kind of confused

"never mind but Jerome if there was any thing wrong with you you would tell me or one of the others"asked Alfie with concern showing in his voice and eyes

"yeah"said Jerome lying but it look like Alfie bought it because the concern in his eyes were replaced by his always happy ones

"good now come on it time for breakfast"said Alfie walking away

Jerome felt sick to his stomach by just hearing the word breakfast but he know he would have to eat something if he wanted the others off his back and maybe if Amber saw him eat she would forget the idea that he had an eating disorder Jerome know he would have to do it but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it he start to follow Alfie as slow as possible.

meanwhile in Nina and Patricia room Patricia was walking up and down trying to clam down as Nina sat down on her bed watching

"Amber is such a lair"shouted Patricia

"Amber was only trying to help"said Nina defending Amber

"yeah but the idea of the boy i love..."said Patricia as she slammed her hand over her mouth but it was to late

"oh my god you love Jerome"said Nina

"hey shut up everyone know you love Fabian well everyone but him"said Patricia trying to change the subject

"don't try and change the subject you love Jerome"said Nina with a huge smile

"OK i love Jerome but if you tell anyone your so dead Said Patricia

Nina just rolled her eyes at her "fine come on lets get breakfast"said Nina just as she got to the door she turn around "hey you know what that makes two of you Patrome"said Nina as she run out the room knowing at Patricia was chasing her

breakfast was awkward Amber wasn't talking to no one and Jerome could feel all of the girls eyes on him that made him eat a piece of toast "that ok i can just throw it up when i get to school"and with that thought in his head he made his way to school.

* * *

**pleas**** leave reviews **


	13. Chapter 13

It had been four days since Amber had confronted Jerome Amber had been feeling guilty about how she had handled it over the last four days she had noticed that Jerome cheek bones were sticking out more and the bags under his eyes look darker and Amber didn't want to even think about what the rest of his body look couldn't not believe that the others hadn't noticed well maybe that wasn't truth the girls know something was wrong they just didn't know what and the boys were clueless as usually.

So Amber was now sitting on her bed trying to come up with a plan to convince the others that Jerome had an eating disorder so they could start helping plans ran through her head all them wouldn't work or would end wished that Nina and Fabian had believed her they were the best when it come to making up plans but she was on her own for this one

that when Amber spot her phone laying on the other side off the bed that when idea come to her she jump off the bed and grabbed her phone and ran straight to Jerome room when she got there so open the door and took a picture of Jerome when she look up she saw Jerome she was horrified by what see saw she could count every single one of Jerome ribs and his stomach was concave

"get out"said Jerome as he ran and slammed the door in front of start to panic "oh my god she saw my with out my top on now she knows am a fat freak"he said as he start to cry

meanwhile Amber walking in to the liven room where she found the rest of the house was watching tv she walk straight up to Fabian and shoved the phone in this face "try and tell me that he doses have eating disorder now"shouted Amber

"oh my god"said Fabian as the other gathered around him to see the picture Amber look that all there face they all had a mix of sadness and guilt

Patrica got up and shouted "Jerome get here now"

a couple seconds later Jerome appeared as he entered Patrica ran up to him and hug him she want to scream that how bony Jerome felt

"hey what was that for"said Jerome pulling away from the hug

"we all know about your eating disorder"said Patrica

"no i don't said Jerome as every thing start to spin and he start to fall before he hit the ground he heard someone scream his name before everything want black.

* * *

**please **** leave reviews **


	14. Chapter 14

Jerome shouted Patrica as she watch the boy she loved collapse to the floor she felt time stop as she heard the others scream she shook out of her shock

"is he...Amber couldn't even finish at sentience

Patrica bent down and put her ear against his bony chest she could feel the bones against her face as she listened to his shallow breathing "he still breathing why are you all standing there someone call ambulance shouted Patrica

"am on it "said Mara with tears rolling down her face as she pulled out her phone out and put in 999 as her hands shaking as she waited for someone to answer

"999 whats your emergency "said a voice on the other end

"yeah i need ambulance my friend collapsed said Mara as she start to panic

the voice on the other end seen to know she was panicking because the voice said "ok ma i need you to stay clam can you tell me your address"

"yeah the house of anubis and please hurry"said Mara

"a ambulance is en route and good Luck"said the voice on the other end as it was hang up

Mara put her phone back in her pocket when see look up she saw all the girls surrounding Jerome all with tears in there eyes while the boys were just standing here not able to move from the shock and fear but Mara ignored the boys as she walk over to the rest of the girls were Jerome was lying "he looks so peaceful and innocent"thought Mara as as she sat down next to Jerome

"what did they say"said Patrica

"they said a ambulance is en route"said Mara

"well that a lot of information"said Patrica sarcastically with tears still rolling down her face

They just sat there for a couple of mints in tell they heard siren coming from outside and couple of seconds two paramedics come banging throw the door rolling a stretcher the female one lend down over Jerome

"we need to get him to hospital now"said the paramedic as her partner help to lift Jerome on to the stretcher and rolled him off to the ambulance

the female paramedic turn around"one of you are aloud to rid with him"she said

"am going you three try to get the boys moving and tell Trudy said Patrica as she followed the paramedic out the door and in to the ambulance

"so how are we going to snap them out of it"said Nina looking over to the boys

"i got idea"said Amber with a grin as tears were still falling down her as she walk up to the boys and slapped all three of them

"aww"all three of them shouted

"good now that you guys are out of your shock one of are friends was just taking to the hospital now move your butts said Amber

all three of the boys did what they were told a pissed of Amber could be deadly "Mara call a taxi"said Amber

Meanwhile in the ambulance Patrica sat there holding Jerome bony hand she was ignoring the paramedics have no idea what they were saying she brought out of her thoughts as she heard a huge beep beep

"he crashing"said the female paramedic as she charged the pads

"clear"she shouted as she shocked Jerome but there on sign of life "coming on kid don't do this"she said as she shocked him again the something

she tried a few more time but noting happened "am sorry i think you should say your good bye said the paramedic

Patrica rushed forward with tears rolling down her "please slimball don't do this life is going to be so hard with out you to make us all laugh with your pranks please don't leave me i love you Said Patrica just as she turned away she heard a little beep she look up the heart mentor with coming back to life abs she look back down to see his chest slowly go up and down

"i cant believe"said the paramedic

"well you better because he a fighter said Patrica wiping away her tears

the Paramedic turn around and told her partner to hurry up

* * *

**you didn't think i would have him die did you please leave your review **


	15. Chapter 15

Patricia was watching Jerome has his chest slowly rise and fall she didn't even notice that they arrived at the hospital she felt hand touching her shoulder cause her to turn around to see the Paramedic "were here"said the paramedic as she and her partner lowed Jerome down and rolled him in the enter Patricia following them as they come throw the enter a group of doctors and nurses rushed over to them

"what his condition"said one of the doctors

"sixteen year old male he collapsed he very underweight said Paramedic

"lets get him to CIU" said a doctor as the stretcher was pushed throw some double doors Patrica tried to fellow them but her path was blocked by a nurses

"sorry dear but you will have to wait in the waiting room while the doctor checks your friend over" said the nurse

"but he my friend"said Patricia with tears rolling down her face

"yes i know when i hear thing about your friend i will come in tell you my self"said the nurse

Patricia took a seat in the waiting room all she did was watch the doors Jerome had being pushed throw "i should be in there with him"she thought as she tried to get comfy on the hard hospital seats it wasn't long in tell the rest of her friends showed up

"what happened"asked Nina

"where Jerome "asked Amber

"is he ok"said Fabian Mick and Alfie who all had guilty on there faces

"clam down and i will explain in the ambulance Jerome died and i had to say good by"said Patrica as new tears come to her eyes from the memories that just happened not that long ago

"no he cant be dead "said Fabian as he wiped away is own tears

"no he come back to us but i was so scared that he wont come but to us but he did and they take him to Ciu to get checked over "said Patricia

"relax Patricia you know Jerome to stubborn to die on us"said Mara trying to clam Patricia while she tried to keep her own tears away but was failing with that

Patricia head snapped up as she heard the doors to the waiting room and look over she saw the some nurse from before she got up and rushed over to her with friends right behind her "how Jerome"said Patricia

"he still hasn't wake up yet but he is stable you can go see him now if you want"said the nurse

"yes"they all replied as they followed her to a room but she stop just outside the room

"please don't be shock by all the machines there all here to help him doctor Jazz will come around and explain whats happened later on"said the nurse as she turn away to get on with her work

when they got in to the room they were shocked bu what they saw They could see every single one of Jerome ribs and hips bones stuck out like knives he didn't even take up quarter of the bed Patrica and the others all took seats around the bed that when it hit her "where Trudy"asked Patricia

"man i know i forget something"said Nina as she slapped her forehead

* * *

**please review **


	16. Chapter 16

Nina step out of the room and pulled out her phone and start to call Trudy it only took one ring before it was answered

"Nina is that you where is everyone i come in and the whole house was empty dear"said Trudy

Nina didn't know how to say it so she just rushed it out of her mouth as quick as she could"Trudy were in hospital Jerome collapsed"said Nina

"what screamed Trudy that shocked Nina she never heard Trudy sound so upset before now at she thinks about it she never seen upset even when she got fired

"I will be right there"said Trudy hanging up Nina put her phone back in her pocket and walk back in to the room to find Jerome still sleeping

"how did Trudy take it"asked Amber

"she was upset i didn't tell her about his eating disorder she said she be right here"said Nina

"good am start to get sick of being the grown up"said Amber trying to lighting the mood but it didn't help. about half an hour later Trudy come busting throw the door she let out a little scream when she saw Jerome skeleton like body laying on the bed after she got out of her shock she rushed over to the bed with tears running down her face

"what happened"asked Trudy

"i think i can answer that"said Voice behind them they all turn around to see a woman were a whit doctor jacket she seem to be in her late 50s and a kind face witch put people at ease

"am doctor Jazz i will be treating Mr Clark said Jazz as she want around shaking all of there hands "are you a ware that he as an eating disorder"asked Jazz

"yes"said everyone but Trudy

"he is very weak from not eating and there is signs of self harm"said Jazz earning a gasp from the teens

"when is he going to wake up"asked Patricia

"i couple of hours now i got to go see some other patience's i will be back once he wakes up"said Jazz as she left the room

a couple of hours later Jerome woke up his head was throbbing and his whole body felt like it been ran over by a car "where am i"Jerome thought as he tried to sit up but his whole body was like jelly so his body just slump back on to the bed"am too fat to lift my self"thought Jerome that when he noticed his friends sit in a corner of the room all of them were sleeping he also noticed wires coming from his hand he tried to pull them off but felt a sharp pain as he tried to pull he bit his lip to keep himself quit he tried to do it again but his time he felt someone grab his hand he look up to see Mick

"hey mate you have to keep them on"said Mick he want to scream like a little girl when he felt how bony Jerome hand was

"what happened"asked Jerome as he tried to sit up

Mick pushed him back down "wow mate you just collapsed you need your rest so don't try to get up"said Mick

"Mick who are you talking to "asked Amber as she rubbed her "Jerome"she shouted waking up the others as she ran up and hug him the other all join in

* * *

**please review **


	17. Chapter 17

a couple of seconds later everyone let go of Jerome scared if they hug him any harder he would snap in half as they let go of him Jerome tried to sit up again but this time it was Mara

"Jerome if you want to sit up a got the controller for the bed right"said Mara with a smile as she pushed him back down on the bed Jerome could tell the smile was fake he could she the sadness in her eyes so he deiced to cheer her up since it was his fault for being here for being so weak he couldn't even loses weight right

"Mara dont you think we should go on a date before you start talk about me being in bed"said Jerome given a cocky smile

"Jerome"said Mara laughing that made Jerome feel a little better one of the reasons he plays pranks is that it make everyone happy even for only a couple of seconds

they all heard a knock on the room door they turn around to see doctor Jazz standing at the door with a chart in her hands "ah Mr Clark good to see your a wake you gave us a fright"said Jazz with a smile on her face she deiced not to tell him he died she didn't want to scare the boy

"eh hi"said Jerome

"Mr Clark since you are underage we need to contact your parents or legal guardian"said Jazz as she said the word parents Jerome gave a hateful grunt

"am his legal guardian"said Trudy stepping forward this earned gasps from the rest of them "i will explain later"said Trudy not turning away from doctor Jazz

"good now Jerome we can start your treatment with appointment with a conciser"said Jazz writing something down on the chart

"wait what do i a need treatment for i just collapsed that it"said Jerome confused

"Mr Clark you have a eating disorder and your current weight is very dangerous you only weight 98 pounds and with how tall you are it very luck you haven't collapsed before"said Jazz

"i dont have an eating disorder"said Jerome

"yes you do Mr Clark now i will make appointment for later on and we will go from there"said Jazz not taking any of Jerome attitude

"fine"said Jerome "man am going to do my best acting to get out of here so i can loses more weight"Jerome thought to him self as he fell to sleep

"hay he just got up how could he be sleeping"said Patrica she was trying to stay strong when she heard how much he weight she want to burst out in tears but kept it in not wanting to freak out Jerome

"yes he will be doing that for a bit with his really weak state he will drift off a lot now i got to cheek on someone if you need any thing just press that button and a nurse will come run"said Jazz

"thanks"everyone said

"no problem"said Jazz as she left leave them all staring at Trudy

* * *

**sorry i haven't update in while hope you like please review **


	18. Chapter 18

"why did you tell us your Jerome legal guarding?"asked Patrica a little confused

"his parents abandoned him here when he was five so i just took care of him"said Trudy her face showing disgust and the word of his parents what was weird they never seen her face like that before

"it makes seances now why that school Jerome always look miscible with any thing to do with parents"said Mara looking down at Jerome sleeping peacefully

"but that still dose not tell us why we never know"said Patrica

"he wanted to keep it a secret and he didn't want the rest of you to pity him want i think is crazy but he want to keep a secret so i never told"said Trudy

"why would he think that we would pity him"said Amber a little shock that Jerome would think that they would pity him if any think they thought more of him

Trudy was about to reply but was cut off by a cough come from the bed they looked down to see Jerome awake "hey guys can you stop standing over me its starting to get creepy"said Jerome smiling as he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes

Just then there was a knock on the room door everyone turned around to see a young woman around in her 20s "hello am the Councillor doctor Martin"she said as she shook everyone hands "and you must be Jerome"said Martin as she pointed to Jerome who was lying on the bed

"no shit i will have to put on my best act to get out of here"Jerome thought as he nodded

"good now i will have to ask the rest of you to leave"said Martin

"we will be right outside"said Patrica as she left with the others

"look like you got some good friends there"said Martin smiling that the sick teen

"yeah i guess"said Jerome

doctor Martin know that he would not be easy to get info out of she could see the fire in his eyes like many of the people she had treat before so she deiced to just go for it "so what start your eating disorder?"She asked

"i dont have one"said Jerome he wasn't lying he really didn't think he had one all he saw was fat when others saw him as too skinny

"Jerome the first step to recovery is to realist you have a problem"said Martin

"i dont have a problem"said Jerome not backing down

"this is going to be a long hour"Martin thought as she wright something down on her notes

meanwhile in the hallway the rest of the house was waiting for the hour to end "we should be in there if we know how it start we may be able to help"said Amber

"i know but we have to stay out here Amber and i want to find out how this happen to "said Fabian feeling guilty

"guys i got an idea how this may of happened"said Alfie speaking for the first time since they come to the hospital

"what do you think it is"asked Nina

"well we haven't hang out with him for months maybe he felt unwanted"said Alfie as tears foamed in his eyes at how he treated his best friend

Patrica come over and gave him a hug "well after this he be lucky to be left a lone for a second after this"she said get nodes from everyone just then the door to the room open and doctor Martin come out

"how did it go"said Trudy

"i got nothing out of him but rexla it takes time for some people to open up he will be able to go home in a couple of days but here are something you can do to help

"like what"asked Nina

"hid anything he can use to cut himself with and if you a scale that home hid it so he cant weigh himself now i get to go by"said Martin

they all want back in to the room to find Jerome a sleep again

* * *

**please review **


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry i for not updating in a while the new chapter is four days later after Jerome is took hospital**

Jerome sat on his hospital bed as he grabbed a bag full of cloths that Trudy had dropped of for him he start to get ready to leave to day he was finally getting to leave this hell hole and get back to losing weight he put on a shirt and a pair of jeans he want to his room bathroom he look in the mirror all he saw was rolls of fat come from under his shirt and his love handles spread over his jeans "i dont know why everyone says am Skinny i look like a beached whale" he thought to himself he was brought out his thoughts by someone knocking on the door "i will be out in a seconded"said Jerome as he want to open the door to see Trudy

"hi Jerome ready to go home?"asked Trudy given a sad smile she didn't like the idea off take Jerome way from medic help if he pass out again

"yeah"said Jerome as he grabbed his bag from the bed the weight from the bag almost tip him over

the car rid back to the house was short in quit as Jerome want throw the door all his friends were standing in front of him with a sign saying welcome home Jerome Alfie broke away from the group and ran up to hug Jerome his face turned in to sad because as he hug Jerome he could feel ribs poking that him he was glad that Jerome couldn't see his face

"Alfie clam down you just saw me yesterday"said Jerome with a small smile as everyone come and gave in a hug a except from Patricia who came and gave him a huge kiss on the lips earning wow from the rest of the house mates as they were still kiss Patricia stuck her middle finger that them when she heard them say Wow after a minute of kissing they pulled apart "i always know you liked me"said Jerome with a huge grin on his face

"you bet slaimball"said Patricia with a huge smile on her face

"i will start dinner said Trudy as she want off to make dinner that the word dinner Jerome grin drop and turned in to one of panic Patricia noticed this

"please Jerome that lest try to eat"said Patrica batting her eyes that him

"fine"said Jerome


End file.
